


Coffee

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coffee-induced fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Waking up to the delicious smell of freshly brewed coffee, she smiled, burrowing deeper into her covers. She enjoyed the feeling of doing nothing for one glorious minute before she began to stretch, yawning at the same time. The door to their bedroom opened quietly, and there was the quiet noise of bare feet walking on thick, luxurious carpet.

There were many things she missed when she was on the road, travelling the world, but one of the things she missed most was sharing her first cup of coffee with the man who had shared her life for decades.

Even having been one of the most influential men in the world, he had remained modest in his heart. As they all had, he had his good sides and his bad sides, it was what made one human. But one of his best features was that he knew how to make her start into the day an especially good one. Without fail, whenever they found themselves in the same place at the same time – not a regular thing, for sure – he fetched them coffee in the morning, delivering her cup to the bed. If their marriage was at a high or a low, it didn’t matter. Just after her alarm rang, he entered the room, carrying a tray with coffee, sugar, milk. Sometimes, the tray only contained one cup if they were still working through a conflict of some kind, but most days, he would put the tray down on her nightstand, lift her covers to find the woman he knew was hiding underneath and softly stroked her cheek, wishing her a good morning. 

He did the same this morning, and opening her eyes, she saw the tender look in his own, his soft smile. She couldn’t help herself, smiled back.

“I’m good, how are you?”

“Likewise.”

Their gaze lingered as they had an entire conversation without words, one of the beauties of a relationship that weathered decades.

“Coffee?”

The question was as much part of the ritual as her nod was. Sitting up in bed, she watched him prepare a cup for her, cradled the hot mug between her hands.

She didn’t quite know what the day would bring, but she knew she looked forward to find herself in the same place tomorrow morning once again.

End.


End file.
